


Oikawa's misadventures at Femboy Hooters

by vxlleyhxe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Borders on crackfic, Boys in Skirts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Femboy hooters, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Party, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxlleyhxe/pseuds/vxlleyhxe
Summary: By day, Oikawa is a struggling nursing school student just trying to pass his upcoming tests.By night, he sneaks out of his dorm while his friends party to work the night shift at his restaurant job to make ends meet.His two separate lives have always stayed exactly what they were- separate.What would happen if his friends suddenly showed up at his work, which just so happened to be a Femboy Hooters?Which is Oikawa willing to risk, being fired or social suicide?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 297





	1. Chapter 1

One does not attend college without making some personal sacrifices. For many, this could be spending less time partying and more time studying, working multiple jobs to afford to pay the fees or even seeing friends and family less to focus on schoolwork. For Oikawa, however, he makes what can be considered the biggest sacrifice of all time: his pride.

Your job, minute and unimportant as it may be, says a lot about you as a person. Oikawa knew this when he went to his friend Suga asking for a job at the restaurant his boyfriend owns. Miyagi’s very own femboy hooters, as it is known for the mid-thigh long skirts worn by the staff. Did Oikawa mention the staff is almost all male? Yes, this says a lot about Oikawa’s character indeed: he knows he has nice legs. Alright? He’ll admit it. Oikawa is a very self aware person, to the point where one could call him narcissistic, which makes him sound perfect for the job.

Which he is, without a doubt. Although there’s one main problem for Oikawa, which would be his reputation. The fact that the straight-A nursing school student, hard working and flirty, prances around at night in a skin tight skirt to pay the bills. One could never have guessed, and although six months into the job, Oikawa still feels abashed about his side job.

One definite plus is the pay. Sugawara’s boyfriend is loaded, it seems, and tips Suga and his friends very heavily for their work. Oikawa runs a simple schedule: Wake up, go to school, come home, sneak out the back of the dorm while his slacker roommates are busy having the time of their lives most certainly not working at a femboy hooters and change into his uniform (if you could call it that). The outfit consists of the aforementioned skirt in navy blue, with a fitted white polo (or sleeveless, if its an especially hot day) and thigh high socks if so desired. Oikawa had found them to be a bit extra at first, but there's just a certain personal enjoyment derived from dressing like a hooker to work that makes Oikawa want to wear fishnets or silk socks a little bit more than he used to.

Another fundamental part of his uniform is his black rimmed glasses. He wears them to work for two main reasons, the first being that his eyesight has gone to shit over the years, and the second reason being that they pose as a bit of a disguise, or at least provide the comforting idea for Oikawa that his friends from college wouldn't be able to recognize him right away. Besides, nothing beats taking contacts off early after a long day of school.

Following his daily schedule, and seeing as today is a Friday night, Oikawa’s off to work. He can already smell the heavy scent of liquor that his friend’s will bring back to the dorm, or the smell of sex and sweat that’ll be hanging muskily around the common rooms for the days to come. Oikawa has only experienced a couple of Friday night college parties, but he doesn’t feel like he is missing out on too much. Maybe once he finally finds a significant other to go to a party with who won’t just use him as a quick lay, he’ll enjoy them more. For now, to work he shall go.

Oikawa grabs his backpack stuffed with his work clothes and sneaks out of the dorm, walking into the night at a brisk pace. He glances back a bit to make sure no ones following him, then ducks around the back of the restaurant to go in through the employees door.

He sets his bag down on the bench in the change room and starts undressing, pulling socks up over his bare legs and adjusting the skirt the way it fits best around his slim waist before cramming his thick glasses onto his face. A quick look in the room’s mirror confirms that he looks ready to take on the horny and most likely slightly intoxicated customers who frequent the joint.

“Heyy, Oikawa,” Suga giggles and sidles up next to Oikawa, striking up conversation with his naturally bubbly personality. “Hey.” Oikawa responds, throwing a quick glance over at his friend who is wearing a black fitted skirt, white thigh-highs and the same polo as him, though Suga’s is adorned with pins that he likes to collect from all the concerts and cons that he’s been to. Suga’s truly a fun person to go out to big events with seeing as he knows anyone and everyone there and will always get VIP passes without trying. 

“The frat house down a couple of blocks is having a party again tomorrow, want to come along with me?” Suga asks, eyes wide and pleading. Oikawa debates this, responding with a vague “Maybe,”. Suga is truly the only person he trusts to take him to parties and such. Another thing that's unique about Suga is that he’s the only person involved in both Oikawa’s job life and school life seeing as they both go to the same college in the same program. They both have an understanding for each other and would never talk about their jobs in front of other people. Although Oikawa is sure that Suga wouldn't mind boasting about his job and how much he makes in tip money, Oikawa's grateful that Suga respects his reluctance to tell people about where he works.

The fact that the restaurant is so close to the college campus is a bit of a difficulty for them. If they ever see someone they know walk in (which isn’t too often, seeing as a femboy hooters attracts a certain group of people) Suga graciously walks over and takes their order. Honestly, could he be any more of a godsend to Oikawa? 

As good of a person Suga is, have no doubts that on the inside of a perfect little angel is a promiscuous devil. Oikawa’s seen it first hand the one time they went drinking together. Two shots in and Suga started slinging sex jokes left and right, making Oikawa blush despite the heat rising to his cheeks due to the alcohol. They had both left the bar stumbling, totally out of sorts and vowing never to both drink at the same time after they had started lap dancing on unsuspecting strangers. Not to mention the hell of a hangover that Oikawa got the next day.

Fun as Suga was, Oikawa had decided that he’s going to wait until he can find a more responsible drinker to go out with. He has a couple of people in mind, or at least one from his small group of friends that go to the doctor and medical schools on the neighboring campuses. 

Oikawa starts to wonder what’s wrong with him when he suddenly thinks that he sees the very friends that he had been thinking about walking through the door and into the restaurant. He very quickly realizes that there's nothing wrong with him, per se, but everything wrong with his current reality as his friends Makki, Mattsun and Iwaizumi walk in through the door of the Femboy Hooters.

Oikawa “eep!”s and runs behind the counter, grabbing Suga by the wrists and leading him back into the bustling kitchens. “Suga!” He whispers frantically, pure terror shining through his eyes, “My friends from school just walked in! If they see me, I’m going to be dead. Like, they will never let me live this down, ever.” Suga just looks at him, wide eyed, before poking his head out of the kitchens to get a better look at the newest customers. “Woah, he’s hot.” Suga comments. Oikawa is too distraught to wonder which guy Suga is talking about. 

“Can you go outside and serve them tonight? Please, please. I’ll even come to that frat party you were talking about.” Oikawa is desperate, what’s a Saturday night in exchange for his reputation staying intact.

Suga lights up at this. “Sure, I’ll hold you to it. But what about if you have to take the orders of other tables around them?” Oikawa bites his lip in thought. “Try to give them a corner table, or one where they wouldn't be able to have a clear view of me.” Suga nods once and Oikawa squeezes his arm gently. “Thank you so much, you're a lifesaver.” Despite momentarily solving his problem, Oikawa has a very bad feeling about how this night is going to go.

Oikawa sneaks back out of the kitchen behind the cashier counter, trying to listen in on snippets of his friend’s conversation with Suga. “Hey, my name’s Suga and I’ll be taking your orders today! Is this your first time here?” He asks in that sweet voice that just makes everyone want to tip him five extra dollars. Oikawa can hear Mattsun chuckling with that familiar shit eating grin on his face as he points to Iwaizumi. “It’s his first time. We figured we’d show the lad what real fine dining is like.” Iwaizumi blushed and scowled, a very contradictory display of emotion. “Shut up, Mattsun.” He looks very fidgety, Oikawa can tell. Is this what he himself looks like all the time, paranoid that someone might see him walking around the restaurant? 

Suddenly it seems all very childish to him, the fact that he doesn't want anyone in his personal life to find out about his “dirty” job. What’s there to be ashamed of? His hard work is what’s paying the bills, nothing else. Just when he’s almost psyched himself up mentally to join Suga out there and show off his job proudly to his friends, a loud, cranky voice cuts through his reverie and scares the shit out of him. 

“Oikawa!” A raven haired boy, about his height and permanently scowly, appears behind him. Oikawa’s overwhelming sense to laugh at Kageyama’s uniform, a sleeveless black shirt with a pleated white skirt and lacy black knee high fishnets suddenly disappears as he remembers with a sudden horror that his friends are still in the restaurant. To top things off, anyone within the prefecture could probably have heard Kageyama noisily calling his name out like the jerk that he was. Oikawa can hear Makki incredulously exclaim “Oikawa?” in surprise before Oikawa grabs Kageyama by the collar and shoves his hand over his junior’s mouth.

“Shut the hell up.” Oikawa whispers in a tone so hostile, even Kageyama wouldn't dare to retort snarkily. “You could very well have just single handedly ruined my social life in one fell swoop. Shit.” Oikawa mutters to himself. He highly doubts Suga is that good of a liar to be able to cover up that blunder. The damage is done, and the only thing Oikawa can do at this point is to confront the source of his problems head on.

Oikawa smoothes out his skirt, runs a hand through his hair and makes sure his socks look good before he gracefully struts all 6 feet of his scantily clad body out into the main restaurant area where his friends are sitting. 

Never before had he experienced such a hellish experience of scrutiny morphing into disbelief melting into loud hoots of laughter coming from his friends. Friends be damned, who needs friends, his friends could suck his ass-

“Oikawa?” A voice even more incredulous than Makki’s rings out clearly over the wheezing hacks coming from his other two friends who are currently doubled over the table. “You.. you work here?” Iwaizumi sounds completely confused, and to be honest Oikawa doesn't blame him.

“Mhm.” Oikawa agrees coolly, ignoring Suga’s worried stares and the obnoxious cackling still coming from Mattsun and Makki. He leans on the table in front of them and recites, with his eyes narrowed, “Can I get you two gentleman some water? You look like you need it.” Oikawa delivers these lines with as much venom as he can, still trying to gage what he should do next. 

“Yes, yes. I’d LOVE some water, wouldn't you Makki?” Mattsun wipes hard at his eyes, teary from laughter. 

“Yeah, I’m really.. thirsty,” Makki giggles, and they looked at each other for all of two seconds of silence before bursting into raucous laughter once again, attracting the stares of many of the other customers and making Oikawa want to die in that very moment.

Just before Oikawa turns around to get glasses of water, hoping that Mattsun and Makki would choke and die on the drinks, he hears Iwaizumi stutter out “That’s a very short skirt,” and turns to see Iwaizumi’s face all red, gaze looking everywhere but Oikawa’s face (which was surely pink as well).

“Don't know why you’re looking.” Oikawa sniffs haughtily and saunters off with as much dignity as he can muster after such a traumatic experience.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot shorter than the first one and I'm really sorry about that, but I'm planning on adding two more chapters (uploading them tomorrow and the day after). Things really start to pick up in the next chapter so stay tuned for that, and as usual I'd love to hear what you think about my work <3 <3

“Right. Um, I’ll be right back..” Suga rushes to the back of the restaurant to check on Oikawa. He finds him angrily pouring water, clanking dishes frustratingly. 

“Are you okay, Oikawa?” Suga asks tentatively. He knows Oikawa can be rather temperamental and emotional despite his reputation of being perfect. His reputation which he holds so dear, one that may very well be ruined by tomorrow.

“Fine? Yes. Very fine.” Oikawa says stiffly, mouth pursed in a line and eyebrows drawn, focusing his eyesight on the now overflowing cups instead of Suga’s eyes. 

“I can take them back for you, if you want.” Suga offers him his best comforting smile and gets one of Oikawa’s forced smiles, tight lipped and not reaching his eyes in return.

“It’s really fine. Wouldn’t want to look any more chicken than I already do by avoiding them all night.” Oikawa speaks in quick sentences, sounding bored and completely indifferent. Suga can tell that his friend is in inner turmoil but chooses not to say anything about it.

“All right.” Suga leaves him to his business, but still keeps a good eye on him to make sure he truly is okay.

Oikawa stiffly picks up the glasses of water, mentally preparing himself to face his friends with poise and to treat them like any other customers. This is proven difficult when he is met with a phone in his face, trying to take a photo of him. Normally he doesn’t mind when people take photos of him, and sometimes he even enjoys the attention, but not at work. Certainly not without his permission, no less. 

Oikawa sets down the glasses with a grimace, just barely suppressing the urge to smack the phone out of Matsun’s hand. He knows that there would be repercussions for acting out of line around customers, and much as his friends were testing his patience, he doesn’t want to get fired and lose his job on top of it. What a shitty way to go out, that’d be.

‘Would you mind not taking photos of me?” Oikawa asks in his calmest and most level-headed voice as he can muster. Mattsun is very lucky he takes his job so seriously or he would have jumped on him and wrestled the damn phone away from him already.

“Actually, I would mind.” Mattsun replies snarkily. “This is revenge for all the times you were a total brat to us. And there have been many, many times.” Makki nods his head in agreement and points at Iwaizumi, who had just been sitting there observing the events unfold but not saying anything.

“What about you, Iwaizumi? Surely you have a bone to pick with Oikawa, you’ve known him the longest out of all of us.” Makki winks at Iwaizumi, who doesn’t smile.

“Only since the last year of highschool. And I don’t know, this seems kind of out of line..” Iwaizumi mutters, not looking at Oikawa.

“Ugh, don’t be a pussy. I’ll send the photos to you later.” Mattsun rolls his eyes and sips on his water. “Do you think I can get ice cubes in this?”

Oikawa has had enough. It hurt enough already that his closest friends don't respect his wishes to not be taken photos of, but he felt a distinct burning in his chest when they brought Iwaizumi into things. Sure, Iwaizumi didn’t encourage it, and maybe Oikawa does deserve this, but it doesn't take the sting out one bit.

Oikawa lets his smile drop completely, pushing his glasses off his face and letting them rest on the crown of his head, eyes glaring at the three college students in anger and disgust. 

“No, I won’t get you fucking ice cubes. I’m out of here.” He slams down his small order notebook on the table and whips around, skirt swooshing as he angrily makes his exit through the back of the restaurant. He just couldn't stand being there any longer, the suffocating mood in the room had been insanely miserable.

Oikawa feels kind of bad for leaving Suga to deal with the aftermath of his small outburst, but the silver-haired man would manage. He always did, a trait Oikawa was insanely jealous of. Oikawa plops himself down on the sidewalk in the side alleyway of the restaurant, observing the people who walk by to get to their cars with his head propped up in his hands. His skirt fans out around him as the night wind blows a cool breeze through the alleyway. 

Oikawa watches as a small group of men looking to be around his age light up their cigarettes and take deep inhales, entrails of smoke twisting and curling through the air. Momentarily entranced, Oikawa wonders what it would be like if he just quit everything and became a chainsmoker. He’d never smoked before, something he took very seriously because of the addiction that came with it, but Oikawa was so down on his luck he might have taken a hit had someone offered.

From the corner of his eye, Oikawa can sense some of the men staring at him, one in particular with a black bomber jacket and a tattoo curling up his neck. His gaze was intimidatingly piercing and Oikawa is about ready to go back into the restaurant before the man makes his way over to where Oikawa is sitting. 

Suddenly Oikawa is wishing that he wasn’t in such a vulnerable position, with him looking up at the mysterious man who looked like he could most certainly harm Oikawa and the man looking down on him with scrutiny. The man still has a half lit cigarette held loosely between his slender fingers, tapping the ashes down onto the pavement by Oikawa’s feet. 

“We’re going to a party down the street, wanna join?” His gravelly voice, weighed heavy with many apparent years of smoking, sounds a bit less terrifying than Oikawa had anticipated. That and the fact that this man was admittedly even more handsome up close. 

“Why would I come? Why would you even ask me?” Oikawa asks, confused and a bit suspicious.

The man shrugs and takes a long drag before flicking the cigarette off to the side, staring down at Oikawa with a gaze that pinned him to his spot. “You look sad, and I feel like I’ve met you before. No better way to learn more about someone than at a friday night party.” He states his reasons like facts, and maybe it was Oikawa’s bizarre attraction to the man speaking or just his overall not-giving-a-fuck attidude at the moment that made him grab the hand of the handsome stranger and follow him down the street.

“Who’s party is it anyway?” Oikawa asks a question to break the tension in the air between him and the mystery man. 

“My friends. Don’t worry, you look properly dressed for the occasion.” The man looks down at his outfit, eyes raking over Oikawa’s body as he shivers, not sure how to take that comment. 

“Hey, what’s your name? Maybe I do recognize you.” Oikawa asks, curiosity getting the best of him. He admittedly feels like he remembered this man from somewhere before. The man goes to open his mouth and respond before they are interrupted by a particularly loud blast of music and the intoxicated yells and laughs floating out of an apartment across the street. 

“Guess we’re here.” The man says, crossing the street brusquely with his hands in his pockets. Oikawa keeps his pace, reluctant to let the subject of who this man is drop.

As soon as they near the apartment, Oikawa feels a sense of dread and nervousness rise through his chest. Why had he accepted this man’s offer anyway? Just because he found him slightly attractive? Oikawa wasn’t an experienced partier, nor did he do drugs or drink that heavily. 

Oikawa supposes he could bend the rules a bit tonight. He desperately needed a break from the stresses of work and his friends, and he had every opportunity to do so with this hot man besides him. Shaking the nerves off of him, Oikawa takes a big step and follows the man through the apartment door.

Back at the restaurant, Iwaizumi watches as Oikawa walks away with some man he’d never seen before. He’s immediately feeling a bit panicked and guilty, and knows he would never forgive himself if Oikawa got into some serious shit over Mattsun and Makki joking around with him.

Iwaizumi stands up and pulls on his blue coat, putting down some cash on the table and leaving Mattsun and Makki to follow Oikawa. He hears, from somewhere behind him, Makki call out “Where are you going?”. Iwaizumi yells over his shoulder, “To follow Oikawa.” and pushes open the restaurant door, walking out into the breezy dark. Makki shrugs and goes back to his drink, facing Mattsun with a cheeky grin. 

“Guess it’s just you and me, huh.” Makki smiles.

“You know, I’d really love to see you wear one of those skirts.” Mattsun says, completely unembarrassed.

“What kind of a person do you think I am? I save the skirt wearing for the second date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a half assed ending and I apologize for that (・・；)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we find out the identity of the mystery man, and some *things* happen.

Oikawa is immediately met with a bass heavy beat that hurts his eardrums and makes the walls seem to shake. There are a ton of people milling about, a whole table stacked with tipped over drinks and bottles of beers and of course a load of already drunk people dancing tipsily.

The lights dim lower and lower the further you walk through the winding rooms of the apartment, which then leads to a kitchen and open balcony in the back. Groups of people are crowded on the balcony, drinking and chatting. 

The man passes Oikawa a drink, and Oikawa finally gets to ask said man what his name is. He can barely make out “Kuroo” over the loud music, but nods his head. Everything about this guy feels so familiar. 

They take their drinks and stride out onto the balcony, away from the grinding people and the occasional passed out drunks littered on the floor. “So which one of your friends hosted the party?” Oikawa asks, once again trying to strike up a conversation. 

“Bokuto, one of my pals from when we used to play volleyball in highschool. He throws the best parties ‘cuz he has such a big apartment. Has to share it with four other guys, mind you, but they're chill.”

Something lights up in Oikawa’s head. “Volleyball? You used to play?”

Kuroo grins, a wide, toothy smile. “Still do. I'm trying to go pro, actually.”

“No wonder you sounded so familiar! We must've played each other before in highschool, I used to play as well.” Oikawa says wistfully.

“Yo really? Do you still play?”

“Nah,” Oikawa shakes his head sadly, “Busted up my knee real bad near the end of my last season. I decided it was time to quit after that. I still know a couple of guys who do play though.”

Kuroo whistles low. “Man, that sucks. I feel for you.”

Oikawa takes a big sip of his drink.

“So, from volleyball to working at a femboy cafe? Not judging or anything, just an.. interesting change in profession.” Kuroo remarks.

“Yup, and ask me how that’s going right now.” Oikawa says bitterly, making Kuroo raise an eyebrow.

“What, did something happen? Pervy customers or whatever?”

“Nope, my friends found out about my job and made fun of me for it. Which like, I get it, but still kinda made me pissed, yknow?” Oikawa looks up at Kuroo, who has his head tilted back with two arms on the balcony, still clutching his drink.

“Totally understand. Can’t relate, but understand.” Kuroo chuckles, and in that moment, Oikawa finds a kind of solace in his open nature.

Oikawa stares a bit too long before Kuroo turns to look at him, mouth parted slightly. Oikawa can feel the air around him charge with electricity and he wonders why he’s feeling a sudden attraction to Kuroo, like a force that’s pulling him in. Kuroo leans in too, and with the direct moonlight behind them, they kiss at the front of the patio.

Unbeknownst to Oikawa, whilst he’s making out with Kuroo on the balcony, Iwaizumi watches from below, rooted to the spot. He then turns and silently walks away, letting Oikawa have his moment and resolves to maybe talk to him about the events of the night some other time.

Back up on the balcony, Oikawa can feel the atmosphere change as Kuroo grabs him by the small of his back and pulls him in closer to his torso. “Want to get a room?” Kuroo whispers in his ear, sultry and laced with the smell of alcohol and cigarettes. Oikawa nods his head in a daze and suddenly understands the “bad boy” appeal as he’s dragged through the apartment by a strikingly attractive man he had only met thirty minutes ago.

They climb up the stairs hurriedly and in a slightly intoxicated state, Kuroo fumbling around for the key to the first room on the right of the upstairs hall. “Bokuto lent me his spare keys.” He explains, Oikawa nodding. The door flies open and Kuroo grabs him again, tongue poking through Oikawa’s lips and scouring the leaner man’s mouth making him moan and writhe a bit when he suddenly gets pushed back onto the bed. Kuroo comes down on top of him, knee between Oikawa’s legs, pinning him down and keeping him in place when his kisses suddenly travel down Oikawa’s neck and collarbone. Kuroo sucks at the skin there and Oikawa has a fleeting thought to ask Kuroo to not leave a mark, but it feels so good that he suddenly doesn’t care anymore.

Oikawa tugs at Kuroo’s heavy jacket, silently asking him to take it off. Kuroo leans up, thighs still wrapped around Oikawa’s hips as Oikawa lies back onto the bed and unzips his jacket, throwing it to the side and doing the same with his shirt. Oikawa can see chiseled muscles and defined abs, with the beautiful contrast of Kuroo’s darkly inked tattoos against the paleness of his skin. He has a serpentine tattoo sliding down his neck and travelling to his left pectoral. Kuroo’s hip also has a line of roman numerals and symbols that Oikawa doesn't understand but thinks look good on him anyway.

Oikawa lifts up his arms over his head and allows Kuroo to pull off his own shirt, showing his thin but still fit torso, perfectly unblemished and smooth. He can see Kuroo’s eyes travelling down his body, from his prominent (and now bruised) collarbone, to his pinkened nipples, to his abs which he still maintained by going to the gym every chance he could. Oikawa reaches for Kuroo’s jeans, wanting to take them off as well, but his hand stops around the zipper. 

“Do you want to.. Keep going?” He asks, uncharacteristically timid.

Kuroo looks up at him with dark brown eyes, flecked with a gold tinge around his iris. ‘Do you really want this?”

Oikawa’s thoughts stumble around for a bit. The question almost sounds rhetorical, as though Kuroo’s asking both Oikawa and himself. Oikawa acknowledges the fact that he’s the tiniest bit drunk, but still thinking with enough sobriety to function. As he imagines Kuroo on top of him, inside of him, he can’t help but think of someone else. He quickly erases the images in his head, but the question still remains: would this be a pity fuck, one that he’d come to regret the next morning? Even worse, he might hurt Kuroo’s feelings. Despite not knowing him long, Oikawa didn’t want to cause any more hurt.

Okawa sighs and places his hand on Kuroo’s. “I’m.. I don't know if we should do this right now. I might regret it.” 

Kuroo nods his head, leaning off of Oikawa and lying down besides him, folding his hands behind his head. “It’s fine. To be completely honest, I had someone else in mind too. I just feel like they’d never like me back.” 

Oikawa can relate. He lays down besides Kuroo, staring up at the ceiling. “I think I like someone else too. Although coming to this realization right when I'm about to fuck someone else wasn’t quite the best timing.” Kuroo laughs at this and Oikawa chuckles a bit too, before sliding off the bed and throwing his shirt back on.

“Despite things, I had a really nice time meeting you. Maybe, if neither of the things work out for us, we could do this again.” Oikawa throws an apologetic smile at Kuroo, who waves it off and grins back good naturedly. Oikawa runs out of the room, feeling satisfied with what has happened and somewhat glad that he hadn't taken things to the next level.

On the other hand, he has come to the sudden and (not very) shocking realization that he definitely has feelings for his friend Iwaizumi.

All of a sudden Oikawa feels a bit like crying, as he left somewhere disheartened for the second time that night. He knows that it was definitely time to go back to his dorm room and just get a good sleep and try to pretend that nothing had happened that night, although things had. He has no clue how he was going to face Mattsun and Makki tomorrow, and especially Iwaizumi.

Oikawa rushes out of the apartment and makes his way down the sidewalk, getting ready for the lonely walk back to his dorm. He is still in a motherfucking skirt, he is tired, he is embarrassed, and he just turned down a one night stand with a hot guy. Needless to say, Oikawa needs a good release of emotions.

So he gives in and cries. It feels good, having his warm tears run tracks down his cheeks and to almost picture them shining in the streetlights as they splash down onto the sidewalk. He rubs at his face with the back of his arm, his eyesight blurring from the tears. 

Oikawa barely has any time to prepare before he nearly bumps into someone. He whips his head up, and although they surely can’t see his eyes filling with tears, the person could definitely hear his light sobs and put two and two together. 

“Oikawa?” The person asks, and Oikawa stops rubbing his face to stare at the silhouette in front of him in shock. He feels all the blood draining out of his face. 

‘Iwaizumi? W-what are you doing here?” He asks, trying his best to stop his whimpers and hiccuping in the process. 

“I was just looking for you- Why are you crying?” Iwaizumi suddenly asks worriedly, putting his hands on Oikawa’s shoulders. Oikawa leans into Iwaizumi’s touch, putting both hands in front of his face to hide his dumb tears from Iwaizumi.

Oikawa responds with a small “nothing” and lets out a frustrated sob, letting Iwaizumi pull him into a hug. “I’m really, really sorry about what happened back at the restaurant. Makki and Mattsun were being asses, I should have called them out on it sooner.” Iwazumi mutters into his ear.

Oikawa giggles softly around his tears, glad that Iwaizumi didn't think that he was a loser for working at the restaurant like Mattsun and Makki clearly did. Plus, he feels so safe in Iwaizumi’s arms..

“Can you take me back to my dorm?” Oikawa whispers, voice catching. He hadn't even meant to ask Iwaizumi, his emotions just came out as the result of feeling so comforted by Iwaizumi’s embrace. 

“Y-yeah, sure.” Iwaizumi pulls back from the hug, clearly not having expected his question. Iwaizumi takes off his jacket and wraps it around Oikawa’s bare arms. He squeezes Oikawa’s shoulders gently before sticking to his side of the sidewalk, walking close to Oikawa.

The walk back is quiet and peaceful. Oikawa soon falls silent and begins to feel sleepy, yawning as they arrive at his dorm entrance. “Want to come in?” Oikawa asks, turning to Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi stiffens, turning to look at Oikawa under the harsh lighting of the potlights above their heads. “Don’t you think your boyfriend would mind if I visited your dorm late at night?”

“Boyfriend?” Oikawa frowns, which soon turns into a look of horror and realization. Looks like he wouldn't be getting to sleep any time soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've all been waiting for ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The first thing that strikes Oikawa is initial panic. Boyfriend? Is Iwaizumi talking about Kuroo? But then his mind catches up to the rest of what Iwaizumi had said. How would he know about Kuroo?

Is Iwaizumi making a homophobic jab at him, as though only gay men could wear skirts? He doesn't think Iwaizumi is the type to do something like that. Or is he just assuming Oikawa is gay? Nonetheless, Oikawa is confused.

“What are you talking about?” Oikawa asks, face frowning heavily with confusion and legitimate nerves, as if something big is about to be revealed.

“Um,” Iwaizumi looks down at his feet in embarrassment, then seems to steel his nerves and just face Oikawa already. ‘I saw you kissing. A guy. At the party.”

Ok. Ok, ok. So Iwazumi is talking about Kuroo. Oikawa isn’t sure if this is a good thing or not, but at least the whole situation is only a misconception. “He’s actually not my boyfriend, we had just been drinking and then we just got caught up in- Wait, how did you know I kissed Kuroo?” Oikawa startles, eyes narrowing suspiciously at Iwaizumi’s guilty face. 

“I went looking for you after you left, and followed you to the party.” Iwaizumi mutters, feeling stupid that he had imposed on Oikawa’s privacy. Although, to be fair, he really hadn't been expecting to see what he had seen. Maybe a drunk Oikawa, stumbling around the house at best, not his friend making out with another, very remarkably attractive man. Iwaizumi feels a weird spread of jealousy make its way up his chest, burning a trail up to his heart.

Iwaizumi has had crushes on quite a few people before, but he was so inexperienced in the whole romance scene that he had never bothered to ask out that many people. Sure, people’d ask him out, and sometimes he’d even accept them and date them for a while, but he usually ended up breaking things off. Iwaizumi just couldn’t give someone else his heart when he'd already given it up to Oikawa the day he’d first met him.

This cocky, hot and flirty nursing school student with a confident outside and very emotional and raw inside had made his mark on Iwaizumi when they’d first talked in highschool. Makki and Mattsun had introduced them in the last year, and from then onwards they’d always been a tight knit group, even going into colleges around each other so they could stay in contact. For these reasons, and just the overall confusions that come along with reaching the epiphany that you really and truly like someone, Iwaizumi doesn’t know how to act.

So here he is, intruding on Oikawa’s personal life and stalking him like a creep. Very smooth, Hajime. Just call him Iwaizumi the wise, romance connaisseur-

“Iwaizumi.” Oikawa breaks into his thoughts, startling Iwaizumi with his serious tone. “The person you saw me with was a guy I’d just met, and I turned him down later. He’s not my boyfriend, and besides, I have feelings for someone else.” Oikawa mutters the last part so quiet that Iwaizumi can barely make out what he’s saying. Note, barely.

“Right.” Iwaizumi nods his head blankly, mind swarming with new information to process. He feels slight joy in the fact that Oikawa doesn’t in fact have a boyfriend, but that newfound excitement is replaced by annoyance at the thought of Oikawa liking another. Although, there’s always a chance that the person Oikawa likes is himself..

“So, now that everything’s cleared up, do you want to come inside? If we stay out in the cold any longer, I think I’m going to go insane.” The wind has certainly picked up quite a bit and sends a shiver down Iwaizumi’s spine. “Sure,” Iwaizumi accepts Okawa’s proposition, which certainly sounds a lot better than standing in the cold.

They walk into Oikawa’s apartment, trudge up the staircase and finally get into Oikawa’s heated dorm, which is thankfully currently inhabited and very spacious. “This place is so much bigger than our dorms.” Iwaizumi notes, with Oikawa grinning smugly. “Wow,” Iwaizumi marvels at the interior of the dorm, which has a living area with a sofa and television, a separate kitchen, and the real kicker: Three separate bedrooms branching off from the main hall! 

“For each one of my roommates.” Oikawa quips, noticing Iwaizumi’s eyes sweeping around his dorm. “You each have your own fucking room? You spoiled brat.” Iwaizumi chuckles in annoyance. 

“Rude!” Oikawa retorts, good naturedly of course. He knows that Iwaizumi never really means what he says, and takes a seat besides him on the couch. Iwaizumi pulls his phone out of his pocket to check the time.

“Shit, it's almost midnight,” Oikawa notices, resting his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder to get a better look at the bright screen of his phone. Iwaizumi’s heart speeds up a bit from the small distance between them, and how easy it’d be to just lean in and kiss Oikawa right now, but he knows he should take his leave. 

“I guess I should get going then?” Iwaizumi does not intend for it to sound like a question, but his voice pitches higher and higher as Oikawa moves closer to him, backing him up against the couch. 

“You know,” Oikawa puts his hand in the space between Iwaizumi’s shoulder and the arm of the couch, bringing his mouth to Iwaiumi’s ear. “I’d really love it if you could stay..” His voice drops to a low whisper, starting an intense heat in Iwaizumi’s stomach.

Truly, it’s like offering food to a starving man. If there was ever a way of confessing without actually saying the words out loud, it would be whatever the hell Oikawa had just pulled on him. Struck by a sudden confidence, Iwaizumi roughly pushes Oikawa off him and it's now Oikawa’s turn to be underneath him as he ducks his head down to meet Oikawa’s mouth with his own.

Oikawa falls quickly into pace with him, not pushing Iwaizumi away or showing any signs of wanting to stop, which Iwaizumi takes as a reassurance. He pushes his limits a bit further, swiping his tongue along Oikawa’s lips which part open quickly in response. 

He’s met with the slick warmth of Oikawa’s mouth and a striking bout of pleasure as Oikawa’s hands travel through his hair and thread to the back of his neck, tugging on some strands. He places his hands on Oikawa’s hips, which lift slightly as though trying to meet his, and Iwaizumi roams his hands further down until they rest on the waistband of Oikawa’s skirt.

Iwaizumi never knew he needed to see Oikawa in a skirt until he did, and now all he needed was Oikawa to be his. Make no mistakes, stoically unromantic as he was, Iwaizumi was not a stranger to the sexual sides of a relationship. In fact, that was often the foundation of the connections he’d had with his past girlfriends- and boyfriends.

Realizing that he won't be able to just stop here, Iwaizumi pulls off of Oikawa’s mouth with a small pop. Oikawa’s lips are shiny and pink, his mouth slightly open, panting small gasps of air. His head is pressed back on the couch, his legs underneath Iwaizumi’s thighs, and his skirt fanning out onto the cushions beneath him. The erotically compromising positions that they are in leaves Iwaizumi needing more.

“Can I- Can we..?” He trails off, pointing to the hallway where the bedrooms were. Oikawa looks up at him, wide eyed, before smiling uncontrollably and leaping up, leading Iwaizumi by the wrist to his own bedroom. Oikawa flicks on a desk light which fills the otherwise dark room with a golden hue, revealing a large bed with neatly folded sheets on it. 

“You sure?” Iwaizumi turns to look at Oikawa, who is standing at the foot of the bed. Oikawa has the sudden fleeting memory of Kuroo asking him for permission earlier, but unlike then, Oikawa really was sure.

Oikawa nods his head, then a sudden chill spreads throughout his body. He glances over at Iwaizumi’s large physique, muscled arms and toned legs and realizes something crucial: Iwaizumi is definitely a top, he is most certainly a bottom, and-

“I’ve never been with a guy before.”

Oikawa turns worried eyes over to Iwaizumi, who looks a bit shocked. “Really?” Oikawa nods again. Iwaizumi moves towards him, pulling Oikawa in closer to his body, and kisses him slowly and heatedly before pushing Oikawa softly onto the bed. 

“I’ll be gentle, I promise.” Iwaizumi looks at him with hooded eyes, and Oikawa can feel the blood rushing to both his face and much lower at the same time. The only thing to do, really, is nod once again like an idiot. Iwaizumi straddles Oikawa’s hips and then leans back on his heels to take off his shirt, leaving his tanned chest for plain sight of Oikawa who is not uncomfortably trapped underneath him.

Oikawa feels Iwaizumi’s experienced hands dip under his shirt to pull it over his head, leaving his hair slightly mussed. His glasses have been abandoned somewhere in the living room, and despite the dim lighting Oikawa can clearly see Iwaizumi smiling a small yet very tender and genuine smile as he looks at Oikawa. 

Oikawa reaches forward this time to kiss again, only to use this one as a distraction as he slips his hand under Iwaizumi’s waistband to grasp at his length. Iwaizumi inhales sharply and releases Oikawa’s mouth, cheeks heating up as Oikawa runs his fingers down his cock.

“Ah, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi groans. He pulls Oikawa’s hand away and instead undoes the buttons on his pants and takes off his boxers. Oikawa goes to do the same with his skirt, feeling embarrassed but relieved to finally be able to take the damn thing off.

Once they go back to the position they were in, this time without their clothes on, Iwaizumi takes Oikawa’s hands that’d been grabbing to touch him again, with a needy desperation, and pins them above his head. Oikawa struggles a bit but gives up, not being able to move his hands about and arching his back on the bed at the feeling of being totally submissive to Iwaizumi. 

“Now listen, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi is at his ear again, muttering sweet commands that Oikawa can barely hear over the thudding of his pulse. “I’m going to show you exactly how I like to do things, and I’ll give you everything you want. Now just relax.” Iwaizumi wraps his hand around Oikawa’s cock and slowly traces his hand up and down, before bringing his hand even lower. Oikawa breath stutters and his vision blurs as Iwaizumi circles two long fingers around his lubed hole, inserting both inside and pushing against the tight rim. Oikawa moans loudly at this, back arching off the bed but hands still tied above him.

He gets used to the slight discomfort which soon gives in to a pleasant sensation as Iwaizumi begins stretching him out, fingers not long enough to make him feel completely full. “Iwa.. Please,” Oikawa rolls his hips up as Iwaizumi takes his fingers out, frowning at the sudden emptiness. Iwaizumi dips his head down and sucks on one of Oikawa’s hardened nipples, giving it a flick with his tongue. “What do you need, baby,” he whispers with his eyes closed as Oikawa cries out at the probing tongue lapping at his sensitivity. “You,” Oikawa pants, voice shaking. “Inside of me. Fucking me.” There, he said it.

Iwaizumi pulls back from Oikawa’s chest and finally lets go of Oikawa’s hands. He chuckles slowly, and Oikawa is both turned on and a bit terrified for what's to come. Surely, he is.  
“Is that all you want me to do?” Iwaizumi puts his hand on Oikawa’s waist and suddenly jerks his hips forward, entering Oikawa slowly. “I’ll make you moan so hard that you’ll lose your voice, and fuck you until you break.” 

The way that Iwaizumi talks to him really turns Oikawa on, and he feels a rush of pleasure through his clouded brain. He feels himself being filled up by Iwaizumi’s length, walls burning at the sensation of having Iwaizumi inside of him.

Oikawa’s whimpers soon turn into full blown moans as Iwaizumi suddenly rocks forward, pushing quickly into Oikawa and out at a nice pace. Oikawa groans out a broken version of Iwaizumi’s name, trying and failing to speak properly while Iwaizumi literally blows his back out.

“That's not my name,” Iwaizumi tells him, groaning as Oikawa clenches around him. “What’s my real name, Tooru.” Oikawa’s eyes squeeze shut as Iwaizumi quickens his pace and he feels himself tipping over the edge. 

He orgasms with a cry of “Hajime!” and Iwaizumi soon comes after, who whispers suddenly “I think I might be in love with you,” against Oikawa’s neck as they hold each other in their arms.

“Maybe pull out of me first,” Oikawa giggles, wincing in pain as the laughter comes from his stomach. They clean up quickly, fearing Oikawa’s roommates might walk in at any moment, then fall back into Oikawa’s bed. 

Iwaizumi wraps his arms around Oikawa’s smaller body, and Oikawa leans over to kiss his forehead. “I think I might love you too.” He decides, and feels like a weight has been lifted off his chest just from admitting it to both Iwaizumi and himself.

Iwaizumi smiles at him and wraps his arms tighter around Oikawa, and they drift off to sleep in each other's embrace.

Oikawa wakes up in his bed like normal, but feels heat still radiating from the now empty side of his bed. He sits up quickly, only dressed in a pair of boxers, and worries that Iwaizumi has left when he hears a clatter coming from his bathroom. It’s a Saturday morning, so all of his roommates are definitely still asleep, which means it must be Iwaizumi in the bathroom.

Oikawa knocks on the door before swinging it open, not hearing any running water from the shower or sink and is met with a real morning shock. Iwaizumi is standing there, in all his muscled glory, with a ruffled skirt wrapped around his waist, threatening to tear at any moment.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi mutters, cheeks blushing a deep crimson. Oikawa just gapes at him. “Hey? Hey is all you have to say when I walk in on you at the ass crack of dawn wearing my fucking work skirt?”

Iwaizumi covers his face with his hands in embarrassment and reluctantly admits “I was just curious to see how it’d look!” Oikawa walks out of the bathroom, and Iwaizumi’s worried Oikawa’s going to kick him out for being a perve or something, before he hears a click and realizes what just happened. 

“You motherfucker!” Iwaizumi pounces on Oikawa as he cackles evilly, having taken a photo of Iwaizumi in an ill-fitting pleated skirt. “Delete it!”

“This ones for Mattsun and Makki,” Oikawa giggles, before doing the irreversible and clicks send.

As they say, karma, bitches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're going to hit it, hit it until it b r e a k s 
> 
> // In all seriousness, if you've made it to the end of my story, thanks for reading! Although I can't say it's my first time writing smut (does UshiTen crackfic smut count?), I'm really proud of finally being able to have posted a multi-chapter fic.
> 
> I *might* make more oneshots and stories in this type of AU, maybe Daisuga or Kagehina. Let me know if that's something you might be interested in reading! <3


End file.
